When Worlds Collide
by Virago
Summary: Wheel of Time/Inuyasha Crossover. Rand and the gang get a wee bit more than what they have bargained for when they find a little girl under the dead body of a Trolloc. Sesshomaru wants his Rin back, and will do anything to find the people who took her.
1. Prologue

A/N: This is just a wee tiny thought that I had. I know that I have like a gazillion other stories to finish but I couldn't wait to put this one up. I kindda am going on an Inuyasha marathon while at the same time reading Wheel of Time. This is the result. Don't hate me; I still love all of you! ^.^ Oh, yeah, and don't sue me either, I am only on the fourth book, so cut me some slack alright.  
  
Disclaimers: Rand and Co. belong the all the holiness that is Robert Jordan and Inuyasha gang belong to Takahashi Rumiko.  
  
Warnings: This fic will contain yaoi. I repeat, this fic will contain yaoi in later chapters. If you do not like yaoi or slash (male/male relationships) then simply do not read it, it's that simple. Blood and guts will make an appearance as well, swearing and foul language are present, come on, it is Inuyasha after all. ^.~  
  
Additional notes: Feel free to read and review, I will love you for life and also might be willing to fill out any request that one might have. I can be generous, but it depends on how my day at work went. Flames will be sacrificed to a random creature of Lovecraft. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Worlds Collide Prologue  
  
Mat groaned and reached a hand into his hood, rubbing his temples trying to rid himself of the headache that was forming just behind his eyes. The bickering continued, Rand and Egwene oblivious to his discomfort of the constant fighting. He didn't think that he would ever understand love, that and women. He bowed his head, leaning low on his horse to keep the rain and, hopefully, the arguing out of his face and ears.  
  
"Rand, you wool-headed mule, I told you we should have stayed in an inn at the last village. Nynaeve told you that it was going to rain," Egwene voice cut through the pounding of rain drops on his oiled leather cloak.  
  
Rand huffed, rain dripping from his nose and into his mouth as he tried to hide his smile. If Mat didn't know any better he could have sworn that he was enjoying himself. "A little rain never killed anyone, Egwene, you aren't going to melt," Rand's soft snicker was lost a loud thunder clap, which was probably for the best. Mat would hate to see what would happen to his best friend if she had heard him. Dragon Reborn or no, the wrath of a woman was not something any male wanted to face too often.  
  
For a second or two the pair stopped talking, each wallowing in their own misery. Only Mat didn't think that Rand was in much misery, actually this was the happiest that he had seen him in a very long time.  
  
Perrin drew his reins tight, his horse dancing at the sudden movement. Mat looked to the large blacksmith, trusting that he wasn't playing around. Perrin shook his head and turned toward the wind and rain, slightly sniffing, "I thought. I smell something." He whispered his voice barely audible above the crackling sky.  
  
Rand drew up next to him, "Are you sure?"  
  
Perrin sniffed the wind again and stared intensely out into the darkened woods, "Yes. It smells close. Dead, but close," he paused, a frown marking his features, mostly hidden by his shaggy beard. He eyes widened as he started at something further down the road and without another word he galloped his horse to what looked like a mound of dirt lying at the side of the muddy path.  
  
Mat looked to Rand and he gave a small shrug, digging his heals into his own dark horse as he followed the larger man up further. Mat shook his head mumbled something about brashness and stupidity before he too followed the others, pulling up closer to the dead creature trying to peer at it through the low lighting. It was a Trolloc, he was quite certain on that, but there was something wrong with it. It didn't seem big enough to be an actually one. Rand moved up next to him, his fire like sword gleaming in the rain drawing it just in case, "Light, its head is gone!"  
  
Mat blinked and looked closer, "Bloody ashes."  
  
Perrin stared at the corpse with wide yellow eyes as he quickly jumped from Stepper not realizing that he had drawn his axe until he attached it back to his belt. He knelt by the dead monster, digging his hands under the thing's body and heaving with all of his might to flip it over. Mat got off his own horse and scrambled over to his friend to help, only coming up a little too late as the body fell over.  
  
Perrin hissed threw his teeth, "Nynaeve!"  
  
The wisdom was by his side before he finished yelling her name. By the look on her face and the hand that slowly came to cover her mouth, Mat didn't think he wanted to know what was on the other side of the bulky corpse. He moved anyway, his own body not listening to his screaming mind.  
  
He froze.  
  
The small body of a tiny girl, no more than two or three, lay in the muddy road, her clothes torn and ragged on her slim frame. Her face was smeared with red and black blood, dirt and grim, so much of it that Mat was surprised that he even knew it was a girl. He blinked and quickly rid himself of his cloak, draping it around her body and tightly wrapping it around her. "We need to head back," he said, his tone leaving no room for any other suggestions, "The village is not that far from here. Besides I saw a farm house about six miles back, just outside of the wood line. We can take her there." He reached down to scoop the small child in his arms and looked up as a hand rested at his elbow.  
  
Nynaeve shook her head at him, looking down with sad, tear filled eyes, "Mat,"  
  
she whispered, "She's dead."  
  
Mat shook his head and lifted her into his arms, "But she might belong to them."  
  
Moiraine came up to his other side, "We don't have time for this. Other Trollocs could be around."  
  
"And were they are Trollocs, a Fade should not be far behind," Perrin stated, seemly to agree with the Aes Sedai.  
  
Mat looked around, watching everyone take up a small perimeter around the four of them. At that moment he realized that he hated Moiraine more than he hated anything in his entire life. Hated her for being so heartless and cruel and he hated her for being right.  
  
A small moan and a gasp sounded like heaven to his ears and when the tiny buddle in his arms stirred it was even better, "She's alive!"  
  
Nynaeve quickly took the child from Mat's arms and cradled her against her body, softly making sounds of comfort when she started to whimper. "Shhh, little one. Everything will be alright."  
  
She turned and glared at Moiraine, "We are going back," she stated, her eyes daring the Aes Sedai to disagree with her.  
  
.to be continued. 


	2. Chapter One

A/N: Huggles and Loves to those who have reviewed. Sorry for all the troubles, Inuyasha fans, but I will try to clear a few things up for you! As I said before, I am only on the fourth book, almost done, but not quite there so I will try try try my best to clear some things up for you ^.^ PS: Many apologies to White Wolf for the delay in the update.I don't mean to be mean or anything but I had a few problems on posting this one.I had to retype it because my computer messed up the original one. And also, updates on my part are very far and few in between. I do have a full time job which takes up more than half of my time, my day starting at 600 in the morning and ending sometimes 730 at night, plus I go to school on Tuesdays and Thursdays from 500 in the afternoon until 900 at night. I am going to be away and out playing in the woods for two weeks in September and two more in October. AND plus on the weekends I have to get my soju fix at the bar.It's just sooo much fun to share a soju bowl with a few budies. But again I am sorry and will try to get the next one up sooner. ~O  
  
Okies, this is going to be kindda hard. Takes a setting almost like the Lord of the Rings, minus the elves and dwarves and stuff, but with the same medieval like places. The Dark One, after being sealed away for hundreds of years, is finally starting to break free. Because to this, monsters roam the land, Trollocs (which almost reminds me of Orcs), Myrddraals, (also called Halfmen, Eyeless, Shadowmen, and Fades, these remind me of the Nazgûl, with the dark cloaks and stuff.) Of course other creatures roam the earth, but that's not really important. I will only use the Fades and the Trollocs.  
  
Fades and Trollocs: Fades generally travel with groups of Trollocs wandering around, controlling them and keeping them at bay so they don't eat each other. For a Trolloc nothing exists outside of killing and eating, (sounds like some males I know.) SoOOooo if the Fade was to have the unfortunate experience and run into a certain Sesshoumaru and not live, the Trollocs that it was controlling would soon die afterwards.  
  
The Dark One: Think of him as the Big Ginormous Bad Guy, like Morgoth or Sauron. He was sealed away and is now breaking free. It is said that only the Dragon Reborn can rid the world from him (Go Rand, it's your birthday!)  
  
The Dragon Reborn: Three thousand some odd years ago, during the War of the Shadow, Lews Therin Telamon was able to touch the male half of the One Power (It's called channeling). Like any other male who was and is able to channel, he went mad and killed everybody that carried his same blood. He was also able to defeat The Dark One. According to the Prophecies of the Dragon, he will be reborn into someone else to fight and defeat The Dark One again. This poor sap ends up being Rand al'Thor.  
  
The One Power: I think of this as almost like 'the force' only its different, kindda. There are things the force can do that the One Power cannot, and there are thing that the One Power can do that the Force cannot. It's almost like this is Jordan's way of bring magic into the story line, very complicated magic. There are two halves of the One Power, the female half which is called 'saidar,' and the male half which is called 'saidin.' The male half has been tainted by the Dark One and causes any male that can touch it to go crazy. (Which I think is not likely; my opinion is that 'saidin' is just some testosterone ejection thingy. All males are just born all messed up in the head, however some just need that extra push.) There are three levels of the Female half, the novice, the Accepted, and the Aes Sedai. Aes Sedai is the title given to those who have mastered the True Source or the One Power.  
  
My story sortta takes place in an AUish theme. All of the WOT Characters are just thrown together for amusement purposes; I wanted everyone to be around. And besides, won't it be just great to have Miroku trying to hit on Nynaeve or Moiraine? ^.~  
  
When Worlds Collide: Chapter One  
  
Pain.  
  
It was the only thing that he was conscious of, pain so deep that it seemed to be laced into his very soul. He couldn't move, he couldn't think and somewhere is the background, in the distance that sounded like miles away, he was aware that someone was screaming. A voice that reverberated hoarse and broken endless noises that cut through his mind and intensified the white hot throbbing that echoed across his body. He let out a small cough, more than well aware of the blood that spattered onto the ground and the metallic taste that it left in his dry, soar throat.  
  
"I see that we have finally gotten your full attention, Darkfriend," the man that spoke to him had more of an annoying voice that the screams held.  
  
He cracked one golden eye up at his captor, hiding the smirk that formed across his lips at the man's sudden shock. His amusement was short lived when the toe of a black boot planted itself in his already battered stomach. He hid his groan and spat out more blood going out of his way to turn his head and hit the man's spotless white cloak that was wrapped around his shoulders.  
  
"Do you have any idea what you are up against, Darkfriend?" The raspy voice hissed, and in the back of his tortured head he notice that a snake youkai had more soothing voice than this bastard.  
  
"You keep calling me that," he clenched his teeth together as another kick was delivered to his jaw, yet he continued, "It means nothing to this Sesshoumaru. I don't know of any 'Darkfriend.'" Someone from behind him grabbed a hand full of his hair, yanking his head up to look him in the face, not caring that if Sesshoumaru was human that his neck would have snapped. He managed a sneer, glaring gold eyes at the man above him, "Pulling hair? Only a woman would sneak so low as to do that while fighting." He was kicked again, and again. Then the whipcords and bamboo strikes came, agony beyond his understanding followed throughout him. He heard that horrid screaming again as red hotness scored through his back, his nose picked up the smell of burning flesh, the sent so strong that his felt bile raise itself from his throat.  
  
When the pain stopped and his vision cleared again he opened his mouth to speak, his lungs so sore that he only managed a small groan. He was the one screaming, those awful sounds that came for the poor bastard that he had heard earlier. It was him.  
  
"If you are wondering why we haven't killed you yet, all you have to do is ask," that came from the man behind him, the one he had called a woman, the one with the hot poker that still glowed an angry red-orange.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned his head into the blood soaked dirt and closed his eyes, "Fuck you."  
  
The two Whitecloaks blinked, "What?"  
  
"Fuck you," he repeated slightly proud that he sounded stronger than he felt.  
  
They flipped him over and another black polished boot stepped against his chest while the guard raised his fist and punched the youkai lord with all of his strength, "If you are trying to curse up with your silly spells, we walk in the Light, all we have to do is deny you and your Dark Lord. They will not affect us," he hit him again, this time the other side of his face.  
  
"Amyr," the one with the coal poker spoke, "If you hit him too much, you might kill him. The Lord Captain Commander doesn't want him dead. He wants answers."  
  
Amyr glared down at him and the Inu youkai glared back at him, "If he were human he would have been dead already. This is the strongest Darkfriend I have ever know, if the Dark One is willing to put so much power into one of his followers I don't think that this one would give us answers so easily, if at all, Dallin."  
  
The one named Dallin looked to Sesshoumaru, "Give us a name, I don't care if it's your real one or not, just any name will do."  
  
Sesshoumaru blinked up at the smaller of the two guards and spit not letting his satisfaction show when the glob of mucus and blood hit him in the cheek. He chuckled inwardly when he realized that their stupidity was just like any other humans, they had not noticed that he already stated his name, "You didn't say please."  
  
Dallin calmly wiped the blob away with the back of his dark gloved hand, "Then we shall call you Spit."  
  
"Where are your followers, Spit, Darkfriends never work by themselves?" Amyr added his own question in. Sesshoumaru thought it was petty of him, somehow no matter what Dallin did or said Amyr always had to throw his own 20 yen in. Humans were such petty creatures and he decided that when he got out of here he would destroy everyone around, saving these two for last only to skin them very, very slowly.  
  
Dallin sighed, "He's been here for two weeks, Amyr, if was going to talk he would have done it already."  
  
Amyr shook his head, "I don't think so. This is the first him that he actually said anything, I think that we are breaking him."  
  
Sesshoumaru turned his head to the side; they thought that they were breaking him down, what idiots. It would take more that two worthless humans to bring him down. Still, it was amazing that only two worthless humans were able to do as much damage to him as they did. He did not remember that last two weeks, not even a single moment before the fight he had with his hanyou brother. His wench had done something, of that he was sure of. Something that sucked the strength out of both him and Inuyasha, causing both of them to black out and when upon awakening the view had changed. The air smelt different, it even felt different and he was not the only one to notice it, all of his brother groupies did. A stink held in the air and Inuyasha went at far as covering his nose glaring at his whore accusingly.  
  
Sesshoumaru had no time to deal with their petty lover's quarrel at the moment, all he wanted to do was to get back home. He turned to face Rin and his eyes widen at the monster behind her, standing next to a broken down column of stone.  
  
"Rin!" he yelled her name as he leaped towards her just as the pig snouted being swung at her with his axe like sword, he wasn't fast enough to carry her away, but he pushed her taking the hit for her. The odd darkened metal cutting through his armor and searing his skin.  
  
Then all hell broke lose, monsters poured into the small space that held them. More like the one that he just ripped apart with his claws and three black cloaked beings that even Inuyash's wench seemed to be frozen as she looked into its eyeless stare.  
  
When the battle cleared and everything was dead, torn into pieces, and thrown about, Rin was gone. Sesshoumaru smelt for her, but the blood and stench of the monsters that looked like youkai, yet weren't, drowned everything else out. He search the bodies frantically not even hearing the sound of a near by horn bellow through the forest.  
  
He remembered Inuyasha tugging on his arms telling him that he needed to get out of here, to start running. He shoved the hanyou off of him, "I have to find her!"  
  
Inuyasha growled at his half brother calling a fool and split with the rest of his groupies seconds before the soldiers burst through and attacked his weaken body.  
  
It ended there, he had blacked out shortly after seeing the whiteness of the horses and the cloaks streaming out behind the armored men.  
  
"Rin." he groaned, "Oh gods Rin."  
  
The two Questioners looked to each other, exchanging confused glances, "Is that one of your followers?" Dallin asked, his voice held a tint of worry.  
  
"Rin belongs to me," he said and opened his eyes his hate cutting through the pain that he felt, "And if you hurt this Sesshoumaru's Rin I will make you wish that you were dead. And if this Sesshoumaru finds any pity for you and your pathetic little clan I will kill you."  
  
The two Whitecloaks eyes widen in fear as Sesshoumaru's own eyes turned red with rage and he broke the bounds that held him ignoring the searing pain that laced through his body. 


	3. Chapter Two

When Worlds Collide:

Chapter Two

A/N:  AHH!!! It's an act of the Gods, or at least something like it!  Wow, I guess this proves that I didn't forget about this fic.  So very sorry that it took soooo frickin long time update this, but I am a very, very busy person and sometimes I have no time to do the fun things in life.  But right now I'm home with my family for the first time in two years.  So just maybe I'll have time to get all the typing done that I need to.  Have fun reading and don't forget to review!   This chapter was also meant to be longer but I lost and had to retype this thing four times, so that's why its so frickin short.  I promise I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can.

PS:  Thank you soo very much for all the reviews and all the bugging about me being updatedly challenged.  Again I am very, very sorry.  Fuzzy huggs to all of you!!

Warnings:  This one has a slight bit of Rand lusting over an oblivious someone!  .

Nynaeve glared at the dirty child sitting in the middle of the room glaring equally back at her.  Sparks were practically flying between the two of them, "Bloody Ashes child, will you just get in the -- "

"No!" Rin cut her off, "you can't make me do anything I don't want to!  When Sesshoumaru-sama comes for –"

"I'm beginning to think that this 'Seeshowmaroo-sama' is someone that you just dreamed up!"  The former Wisdom snapped, placing her hand on her hips.

Rin's dark eyes narrowed as she stood up and stomped over to the older woman, "Say that again," she hissed surprisingly coming off threatening for one so small and young.

Nynaeve opened her mouth to tell the child that she needed a lesson in manners before it was cut off and a slight howl escaped her lips instead, "Why you little -- " she squealed out between clenched teeth as she reached down and gripped her bruising shin.

Rin smile and moved out of reach before taking a deep breath, "MAT!!" the small girl shrieked at the top of her little lungs.

It took 2.9 seconds for the door to burst open and Mat to run in, clad only in a nice little white towel wrapped around his waist and the silver fox head resting just below his throat, water dripping from his dark hair.  He took one look at Rin sitting on the ground crying before scooping her up and cradling her to his damp chest.  He turned and glared at Nynaeve still nursing the place where Rin kicked her, "What did you do to her Nynaeve?  I though that you were supposed to be good with kids," he demanded. 

"Mat!  You've corrupted that poor girl beyond anyone's repair.  She is as bad as the Dark One himself," Nynaeve straightened up and looked to Mat, trying to will all of her frustrations out on the boy.

"If you keep looking at people like that your face is going to freeze," he teased as he walked out the door slightly bouncing Rin on his hip, "looks to me like some little girl I know needs a bath."

Rin stuck her tongue out at Nynaeve before the door shut on her reddening face and clung to Mat's neck, "Will Mat-chan take on with me?"

Mat blinked and looked down at the girl, "Umm no.  But I can wash your hair for you," he offered.

She smiled and nodded her head, "Deal."

S%S

Mat slowly woke, small pinpoints of light spreading across his line of vision.  He groaned and moved his arm to rest across his forehead, blocking most of the sunlight from his face.  He felt himself slowly start to drift back to sleep, the muscles in his body relaxing as the dream world gently took him back into it's embrace. 

The door to his room flung open and Rand ran in, the door was open not by his hands, "MAT!"

Mat jumped off of his bed taking the blanket with him and wrapping it around himself, "Bloody Ashes, Rand!"

Rand marched right up to him, ignoring his friends startled yelp and placed his hands on his bare shoulders, "Mat!"

He shrank away from the Dragon Reborn, hoping that he wasn't quite completely crazy yet, "What?" he asked in a small voice.

"I heard from the innkeeper that some THING, some type of human looking monster has been murdering Whitecloaks," Rand frantically whispered, his grip on his friend's shoulders tightening.

He blinked, "And this concerns us... how?"

Rand gave him a little shake, "I'm not talking about a few here and there, Mat.  I'm talking about entire camps completely wiped clean.  Not even a trace so much as  a tent stake found.  The people say that no one was left alive and the area surrounding was covered in blackness, even the ground and trees were scorched."

Mat thought for a moment, "The innkeeper said that?"

Rand nodded "I was thinking that maybe it could be the One Power, or worse someone working for one of the Forsaken."

He sighed, tightening his hold on the blankets as a small squeak coming from inside of them, "Mat-sama, not so tight!"

He hastily uncovered the little girl, "Ashes, I'm sorry Rin, I didn't even know you were there!"

Rand smirked at his friend fussing over the now giggling child, "Maternal instinct kicking in Matrim Cauthon?  Finally turning out to be a good mother?"

 "Oh go box your ears, Lord Dragon," he mumbled under his breath, gently putting Rin on the floor.  "Sorry again, Rin, I didn't realize that I picked you up.  Why don't you go wake Nynaeve up?"

Rin nodded and hopped out the door, whistling some tune unknown to them.

They watched her go and when the door softly shut behind her, Rand turned and once again faced Mat.  He opened his mouth to speak but for some strange odd reason all words left him.  It wasn't the first time that he was his best friend bare-chested, or another man for that, but this was the first time that he actually saw the beauty of it.  Mat's hair was sleep rumpled and his eyes still appeared to be heavy lidded regardless of his rude awakening.  His chest rose lightly up and down as he breathed, well corded muscles gently rippling under suntanned skin marred only by an occasional scar.  Somehow the hanging scar around his neck made him unbearably attractive. 

Mat sighed and unwound the thick blanket from around him and tossed it on his bed, running a hand through his already messy hair.  Rand almost drooled: the laces of his britches had come lose during the night causing them to ride low on his hips.

Mat slowly looked over at his friend, just staring, "Rand?" he whispered.  He had never seen that look on his face before, "Are you all right?" he asked, reaching out and placing his hand on his shoulder.

Rand shook his head and looked to his friend, banishing all dirty thoughts him and cursing the three fawning girls that claimed they loved him for making him lust after someone he could never have.  "Yeah, I'm all right, just a little worn out," he gently said, giving him a soft smile.

Mat peered at him for a few more seconds before nodding and dropping his hand much to the Dragon Reborn's disappointment, "So what do you want to do about the Whitecloaks? But it is still just a rumor, Rand.  Who knows who started it and why," he seemed to think for a moment then once again looked sharply at him, "Besides, the innkeeper said that no one was left alive right?"

Rand nodded, not sure where Mat was going with this.

"If there were no survivors, Rand, then where did the rumors come from?"


	4. Chapter Three

**When Worlds Collide**

**Three**

_A/N: Thank you for all of those that stayed with me for this unbearably long lack off updatedness!_

_Victoria Wolf: Thank you for the reviews! And thank you for keeping me on your flavorites list! I will try my best to please you from now on! XD_

_Spiffiness: It was just a figure of speech. Something like, "Go shoot yourself." ._

_StormAZ: I'm glad that you liked this one too! Thank you for your support in my other stories as well! ._

_Well that's about it! Hope that you enjoy this one too!_

InuYasha scanned the open plains and sniffed at the air, so far nothing gave away as to where the hell they were. He could feel the others coming up behind him, panting and breathing hard as they ran to try to keep up. InuYasha snorted, "Feh! What's keeping you guys? You never had a problem before!" His ears twitched in annoyance try his best to understand the stamina of humans.

Sango stood at her full height still trying to breath, as she fixed him with 'The Look,' "InuYasha, we can't fly on Kirara and Kagome-chan doesn't have her bike. Don't you think that it would be a little less tiring if we just slowed down a bit?"

Miroku nodded, "Sango's right, if we do slow our pace we don't have to take breaks every few minutes."

InuYasha reached up and scratched at the cloth that wove around his head to hide his ears, "This is so fucking stupid!" he cussed, "Why the fuck to I suffer for someone else's ignorance!" he yelled referring to the odd cloths and headband. "It's not my fault that people around here don't know what a fucking youkai is!" He stopped and took a deep, then started to wave his arms and hands in the sir frantically, "Help me! Please save me! It's a Darkfriend!" he squealed, the returned to his normally gruff voice, "What the fuck is a Darkfriend anyway?"

Miroku shook his head and glanced at Kagome as she fell on the grass, looking to the bright blue sky, "Whatever it is," he whispered, "it was enough to get us ran out of town."

Sango nodded, "But now that we covered your ears we can at least pass through town without any trouble as long as we hid Kirara and Shippo."

"Can we at least get a horse at the next town, please?" Kagome's voice was borderline begging, "I'm sick and tired of carrying around our old clothes in my pack."

Shippo plopped down next to his adoptive mother, "Why can't InuYasha carry it?" To him it seemed a very logical question. He was the one going fast and seemed to have all the energy in the world.

"Feh," the hanyou snorted, "That's the woman's job."

A vein popped out of Kagome's forehead, "SIT!"

Both Shippo and Sango let out a soft giggle as InuYasha crashed to the ground, cussing all the way down.

"Go ahead, laugh it up!" he hissed when he pushed himself up off the dirt and grass, "just wait until I—"He stopped in mid sentence and gripped the handle of Tetsusaiga. He could feel the blade pulsing in its sheath. Something was wrong, something was terrible wrong but what he couldn't place. At least it felt as if something was wrong, then it hit him, "Someone just used Tenseiga!" he growled.

Kagome blinked, "Huh? When? How do you know, InuYasha? Are you sure?"

"Shut up, woman," he said through clenched teeth, "I know what I felt! I feel it every time that bastard uses that damn sword!"

He looked off to the west, his demon eyes barely picking out a village on the horizon, "There!" he pointed, "it came from that village!" Not wasting time for the others to comment he grabbed the pack and placed it on his shoulders. "Let's move now!" he yelled and began to run, not bothering to wait up as the remaining members of the group frantically scrambled to their feet and took off after him.

SS

Rin plodded along behind Nynaeve as the two of them walked through the market picking out various things for the journey ahead. "Nynaeve-baasan?" she asked her small voice cutting through the crowd as she tired to walk in the small dress that the older woman just bought for her.

"What is it?" the former Wisdom answered half heartedly, peering at some spices left out to dry on one of the booths.

"Why do you love Lan-sama?" the girl asked with all the innocence in the world.

She sputtered and turned angry eyes to the child, "How do you know that?" she demanded.

Rin blinked at the older woman, her gaze deadpanned, "Baka," she stated, "I can tell. I've never seen anyone look at someone the way that you look at Lan-sama. And the other three ladies look at Rand-sama the same way and they say that they love him." She paused as if seeking to put words into

her thoughts, "Nynaeve-baasan? How can three people love the same person at that person claim to love all three of them back. Isn't love just for one person?"

All she could do was stare at the child who seemed to smart for her own flaming good, "I don't know, Rin. Why don't you go ask Rand that?"

"Baka," she said again, "You can't just walk up to guys and say that stuff and besides –"she cut herself off and stopped at one of the booths that were selling weapons and swords.

Nynaeve reached down and gripped her arm, "Little ones shouldn't look at such things, Rin," she colded and gave the girl a small tug.

Rin yanked her arm back and fixed the vendor with her most meanest glare, the 'Sesshoumaru-sama look' she called it. It seemed to work because the fat man flinched and shifted in his seat, "Give it back," she hissed.

Nynaeve blinked and looked to where Rin had pointed, "Rin it's just a sword."

Rin shook her head, "No! That is Sesshoumaru-sama's Tenseiga! You stole it, you evil, fat man!"

The vendors face drained of color as he frantically shook his head, "I did no such thing little brat! This sword was sold to me! I paid a fancy price for it too!"

Nynaeve sighed as the vendor and the small girl started to argue, "How much for the sword?" she asked, just wanting to shut Rin up.

It worked, they both stopped and looked to her, Rin's eyes filling with happiness, "Really?" she whispered.

The vendor shrugged, "It's a useless sword Miss, didn't even hurt a soul, not so much as a flaming scratch on the person I used it on... I mean that is..." he trailed off putting a hand behind his head and started to look a little sheepish.

"I said how much?" the older woman hissed growing impatient.

The vendor shrugged and look to the little girl her eyes a light as she gazed at the weapon. Sure the thing was pretty and the blade gleamed like no other that he had ever seen, but if it couldn't hurt anyone perhaps it was ok to let the little one have it. He grabbed the weapon, making sure that it was secure in its scabbard before wrapping it in cloth. "Here," he mumbled, "just take the flaming thing. It's worthless anyway."

Rin jumped up and grabbed the wrapped package, hugging it to her chest while jumping up and down, "Oh thank you so much, Ojiisan! I'm sorry for calling you evil and fat!" She gave the former Wisdom a beaming smile and grabbed her hand dragging her off quickly in case the vendor changed his mind.

"Now Sesshoumaru-sama will surely find me with Tenseiga," she said gently stroking the cloth as if a precious treasure was contained inside instead of a seemly useless sword.

SS

Sesshoumaru stood in the middle of the wreckage watching with cold eyes as the mortal kneeling down in front of him begged for his life, "Please, please don't kill me! I'll do anything! I'll give you anything!"

The Lord of the Western Lands blinked, "Pitiful wrench, do you really think that I would give you your wish?" Sesshoumaru reached down and lifted the human by the neck, "Now," he hissed, "I will NOT ask this again. Where is this Sesshoumaru's Rin?"

The man chocked, trying his best to answer under the pressure of claws. His legs dangled in the air, kicking every once and a while as tears streamed down his dirty face. His armor that once glistened in the sun now was dented and cracked, his white pristine cloak now covered with dirt, grim, and sot from the battlefield. If one would even want to call it that. It was more like a massacre, in all of his years of being a soldier he had never witnessed such massive destruction in such a short time. "I ..." he gasped out, "I don't know wh... who Rin is!"

Sesshoumaru let the poison seep out of his claws and on to the human's skin, "Then you die!" He watched with impassive eyes as the green taint took affect and ate through the mortal's skin and bone until his head detached it's self and the carcass fell to the ground. The demon lord started down

at it for a few seconds before walking away leaving a body for the first time seen his escaped. "Let those worthless scum wonder what happed to their dear soldier," he hissed through clenched teeth, not looking back as he left what was left of the camp to the birds and scavengers.

Each step he took he felt that they lead him further and further away from any sign of Rin that he might find. The fact that he had somehow lost Tenseiga and the gift that his father had given him was so far away from him that he couldn't even feel its pull didn't even bother him as much as losing that one small human girl. Jaken too was missing but somehow he was least concerned about the toad demon. He knew that the annoying creature would find a way to seek him before he even could begin to look for him.

He sighed as he heard horses coming up ahead of him and reached to pull up the dark brown cloth that dangled around his neck making sure that it was in the correct place so it covered his nose and cheeks before dropping his arm. They were running faster than he had first thought and hopefully not towards the destroyed camp, sure he didn't care that anybody saw the mess he had left behind but with him so close to the damage was a delay that he neither liked nor needed.

When the two riders broke over the hill and saw him they slowed their approach and walked to him, "You alone stranger?" one of them asked, pulling the reins on his horse tight as it started to frisk from side to side.

Sesshoumaru nodded, glaring at the animals prancing about. Just being near him made the damn things nervous, picking up his sent as if he was some type of rabid dog.

"Well," the man continued, "There's a storm approaching, you wouldn't want to be caught up in it. You got a horse or something?"

He shook his head curious as to why these two humans were being nice to him.

"Well," this time the woman spoke up, "There's a town not to far from here, you can find an inn there." She looked him up and down as if she was seeing if he strong enough to last the storm if he didn't make it to the town in time.

"I will be fine," he said reaching up and tugging on the leather strap that was digging into his left arm. It was a useful thing having the Toukijin strapped to his back instead of awkwardly at his side. For some strange odd reason it just didn't want to sit right at his hip in the clothes he was currently wearing.

The woman nodded taking in the loose billowing sleeve of his left arm then the close fitting one of his right. She glanced at his covered face, "Is there something wrong with you, stranger?" she asked, suspicion ringing in her voice.

Sesshoumaru glared at her and reach up gently touching what was left of his arm, even now being self conscious about it.

"Must've been some fight?" the man asked, trying to lighten the mood.

The demon lord nodded trying to rein in his temper.

The woman answered his nod with one of her own, "Did he get your face as well?"

He growled low in his throat, the fucking wench didn't know when to shut her mouth.

The man reached out and touched her shoulder, "Stop sister, no need to ask him all these questions. He's just probably a loner, right?"

Sesshoumaru once again turned his attention to the man, "Perhaps," he stated and started off down the road again ignoring the calls of the two humans as they tried to get his name before he left.

TBC

_A/N: Sorry again for the delay in updating, but as of a last month I don't know when the next update will be. Things have gotten pretty hectic and so all of my work is put on temporary hold until I get back from Iraq. Thanks for all of you that have supported me so far and I will try to get updates when I can but no promises. As for the line from POC in the last chapter... I haven't seen the movie yet... sorry! . _


	5. Chapter Four

**When Worlds Collide**

**Four**

A/N: This one is for all of those WONDERFUL people who bugged and bugged and bugged me (Victoria Wolf this one's for you) to update. This is to also prove that I did not forget about all the awesome people out there that actually read the crap that is my writing. I simply just HEART you guys (and gals of course)!!

Thanks to those who let me know that this chapter and chapter five were all fucked up. Sorry about that, I'll try to get chapter five fixed today. .

Rin sat on the soft dew dampened earth as she stared at her Sesshoumaru-sama's sword now just slightly uncovered by the brown cloth that it was wrapped in. It had seemed like years since she last saw him and her poor little heart felt like it couldn't take much more loneliness. Sure she loved Mat, but he was not her Sesshoumaru-sama and even though he was a comfortable pillow during cold nights he just didn't give her a sense of absolute protection that the Lord of the Western Lands gave her. Then again she thought that nobody could EVER replace her Lord.

Mat carefully walked up to the little girl and sat next to her watching her watch the weapon, "Are you sure you want to carry that thing around, Rin, it's kindda deadly," he softly whispered to the broading child.

Rin shook her head and gave him a sad smile, her small hand drifting towards the swords hilt, "Tenseiga will not hurt Rin."

Mat just nodded knowing better than to argue with the girl, she could be as fierce as a Trolloc and as stubborn as a dying Fade when angry, "So what are you thinking about?" he asked, try to coax the child into a better mood. Unfortunately this only seemed to upset her even more.

Rin hung her head and her shoulders slumped, her dark bangs falling in across her eyes to hide them, "I miss Sesshoumaru-sama... wonder if something bad happened to him and Rin will never see him again?" She reached up and whipped her nose on the back of her hand, ashamed that she felt like crying. Sesshoumaru-sama hated crying.

Mat took Rin and gently placed her in his lap, "Don't worry little one, he will find us, and if he doesn't I will be here to take care of you in his place."

Rin peered up at him and started to giggle, "Mat-chan, you look nothing like Rin's Sesshoumaru-sama!" she squealed in delight.

Mat put on his best grin for the small girl, "No? I'm much more better looking than he is, aren't I?"

If anything this made Rin laugh all the harder, tears streaming down her chubby cheeks, "No way! Sesshoumaru-sama is the prettiest Rin has ever seen! Prettier than even Egwene!"

Mat gasped and grasped his chest in mock pain, "But nobody is prettier than Egwene!" Or at least in Rin eyes, or so he thought.

Rin gave him a serious look, "Sesshoumaru-sama is," she stated as if it was an everyday fact even sticking her nose in the air like a true royal.

"Ok little princess," he said giving up in the small play fight,"if you say so."

She huffed, "I do say so. And I AM a princess, Mat-chan!"

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Oh really, you didn't tell me that," he said, not believing the girl one bit.

She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, "Well sortta anyways," she mumbled back at him.

"Please do explain," Rand stated, coming up behind the two of them and taking a set next to Mat.

"Well Sesshoumaru-sama, is Sesshoumaru-sama, of course and I am Rin. His daughter... not his real daughter," she paused as if trying to remember something. Then with all the seriousness in the world she looked to the two of them with eyes that did not belong on a child as young as her. "A long time ago I lived a place with bad people. I didn't have a mother or a father so I would have to steal my food to eat. The farmers didn't like that much and said that such things should not be wasted on one as worthless as myself," she took another deep breath before continuing. "One day I was walking in the trees near the place were I used to live and I came across someone hurt really badly. He was beautiful even in his pain," she whispered then forced herself to smile. "I brought him water even though he never drank it, saying he didn't need such things and that I was wasting my time with him, but I kept on doing it anyway, I had to help him somehow.

"Then the farmers' fields began to dry up and die, they blamed it on me, saying that I was a bad omen and should be killed. They took their anger out on me and hit me until I couldn't move any more. I was so hurt I couldn't go see him for a while and when I was able to he asked me what happened to my face." She smiled, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks, "He was the only thing that had ever showed me kindness in even the slightest way. When the village was attached by wolfs I ran for my life, thinking the only thing that could save me was him. But the wolfs caught me and I don't know what happened but when I woke he was standing over me. Rin has followed Sesshoumaru-sama ever since and I have never been in danger where he hasn't saved me from. Sesshoumaru is a Lord, that would make Rin a princess."

She buried her face in Mat's chest and began to cry, "Why hasn't he come to get Rin now! Sesshoumaru-sama please don't abandon me! I promise I will never run off to make flower necklaces for you again!"

Mat looked to his friend as Rand reach over to rub Rin's back, "Rin," the Dragon Reborn whispered to the girl, "I'm sure that's not why Sesshoumaru-sama is not here with you, who could ever leave you for making flower necklaces for them."

"I bet," Mat added with a smile, "That's he's looking for you right this minute."

_**SS**_

Inu-Yasha glowered at the passer bys as he jumped from booth to booth trying to trace the remaining sent of Tenseiga. The trail was faint and with all the other smells of the town the hanyou couldn't figure out how long ago the sword was here. He stopped suddenly and peered down a fat balding man, "You!" he hissed reaching a clawed hand out and gripping the vendor's grease stained tunic, "Where the fuck is Tenseiga?"

The man's eyes widened, what in the Light was so flaming special about that flaming hunk of junk! "I-I don't know!" the coward wailed, "It was bought! A little girl took it! A-a-about t-t-wo days ago!" Inu-Yasha let out a growl and the man's eyes rolled up in the back of head as he went limp in the half-demon's grasp.

Kagome stared at the human in disbelief then turned her dark gaze at Inu-Yasha, "You scared him stupid!" she yelled, causing the poor demon's ears to ring.

The half demon glared at the human girl and opened his mouth to fight back but stopped when a faint sent drifted up to his nose. He titled his head slightly to a smell that was vaguely familiar; it smelt like Sesshoumaru, only different, more human. He squinted in the direction as if that alone would tell him of the source. "What's the little wench that Sesshoumaru has called?" he asked.

Kagome glared, what the hell was wrong with his family? Did every one of them have trouble calling females by their names? "Her name," she hissed between clenched teeth, "is Rin."

"Whatever," he snorted aside the miko's anger. "I smell her, faintly... I think she has Tenseiga."

_**TBC...**_


	6. Chapter Five

**When Worlds Collide**

**Five**

_A/N: And here is another one!! Wow! This one has some Yaoiness in it too! Thank all of you and to Victoria Wolf, without you I would probably have stopped writing this completely until I got back in the states. Anyways! Hope that you like this and don't forget to review! _

Rand looked to Mat's back as he softly put Rin down in his bed roll, carefully covering her up before turning around to face him. The Dragon Reborn flinched as he looked into his friend's troubled face, "Mat," he softly whispered.

Mat held up his hand and waved the unanswered question away, "It's just that she's so sad. She's facing too much pain for this Sesshoumaru-sama of her's to be a lie. I don't know what to do Rand."

Rand tired to give his friend a smile, "She'll be fine, Mat, I think that she's stronger then we give her credit for." Then he really did smile, "She can stand up to Nynaeve, you know."

The darker haired boy grinned back, "This is true. You should have seen her face when I found Rin crying on her room floor. The woman's face was so flushed that I thought it would burst. To think a little girl got the best of her..." His words were cut off with boughts of laughter coming from the both of them.

"If you two boys are done giggling, I would like to get some sleep," the Wisdom hissed at the two which only seemed to make matters worse. For the boys just laughed all the harder.

Mat didn't know why it was so funny all he knew was that if Rand kept on laughing then there was no hope for him to stop. Laughing with someone was so contagious it hurt. He reached out and grabbed onto Rand's shirt and pulled him close burying his face into his friend's chest trying to stop the uncontrollable chuckles. Just as suddenly as the laughter started, it stopped and Mat found himself still panting for breath against the Dragon Reborn's body, his hands gripping the soft, fine fabric of his red coat. Rand took a deep breath and wrapped his arms tighter around the shorter boy noticing how nicely the firm, strong body of his most bestest friend fit against him. Fit better than any of the three girls fawning over him and somehow that one simple embrace felt more thrilling than the bed tumbling he did with his women.

Mat moved to shift away and he held on all the tighter, "Don't," he voice was desperate, "please."

Mat stiffened then moved his head to peer up at him, trying to see if anything was wrong with the other boy, "Rand, are you alright?" he asked with more than a little desperation of his own.

Rand shook his head, auburn locks slightly shifting with the movement, "Just let me hold you, just this once."

The shorter of the two sighed and rested his head once more on the Dragon's chest contiplating his words. The request was a simple one, only the strangeness of it was vast. Why Rand suddenly felt the need for human contact with Min, Elayne, and Aviendha so readily available was beyond him. And as the minutes went by he slowly relaxed against to other boy, his arms around him felt wonderful and calming, it seemed that every thing was right in the world, even if it was just for now.

Rand breathed in the sent of him, wrapped it around like a warm blanket and let it consume him. This was all he had ever wanted, he realized. Someone who knew him, who, no matter what had happened was still standing beside him as a friend. But now, holding Matrim Cauthon in his arms, he wanted more than to be just his friend. He wanted to hold the beautiful boy in his arms at night, feel his body next to his, and share secret kisses in dark corners with him. Rand slowly brought one of his arms between the two of them and gently cupped his friend's cheek, his fingers adding little pressure to his jaw to softly guide his head away from its resting place on his chest. Mat obeyed with a slight start,

"Rand, what --?" the question was cut off as he looked into Rand's blue eyes, dark with something he had only seen on barmaids right before he took them. Did Rand mean to kiss him? But why? He was a boy? Boys don't kiss other boys, do they? He didn't think so, he had never heard of such a thing. And on top of that they were still in the middle of the camp, Light knows who could be watching, he didn't think that a fight between him and Rand's three women would be a good thing.

Rand soothingly smiled down at his friend's wide surprised stricken eyes before leaning down, his lips just barely touching the other's. As if on cue, Mat's own mouth opened just slightly, letting the Dragon Reborn know that his kiss was accepted.

"Everybody wake up!" the yell came from Perrin, rushing through the forest, throwing stealth and all its various forms to the four winds.

Mat's eyes snapped wider as he jumped away from his friend and tried to look his most innocent, "What is it?"

Rand already had his flame-like sword drawn just as Perrin broke through the forest and into there camp as the big man gasped for breath, "Something is approaching. Fast!"

He had just gotten the words out of his mouth when the being cleared the tops of the trees and landed right in the middle of the camp, also right in the middle of Perrin's axe, Rand and Lan's swords, and Mat's spear. The figure growled, a noise issuing low in his throat that sounded more like a rabid dog than a human trying to be threatening. Golden eyes, much like Perrin's, glowed bright in the light of the half moon as he crouch and flexed his fingers showing off long deadly claws.

Mat blinked first taking in his eyes than the rest of him only to look oddly down at the person's bare feet. Who on earth would run around without any covering on their feet? "What do you want?" he managed to get around his observing to ask the question that was on everybody's minds. He heaved his spear just for affect.

Golden eyes rolled up in the back of his head before settling on the humans that surrounded him, "Please," he taunted, "Drop your shit before someone gets hurt. All I want is the fucking sword and the girl. Hand 'em over and no one gets their asses kicked."

Perrin's grip on his weapon tightened, a action that did not go unnoticed by the intruder. "So be it," the man hissed, leaping high in the air, impossibly high for a human, claws racking the air readying for the attack as he descended down upon them.

"Inu-Yasha!" came the shrill cry as a girl also ran into the camp, "Osuwari!" The beads that hung around the man's neck glowed briefly in the moonlight, temporarily blinding the crew.

"Woman!" the man shrieked right before he paused in mid air than crashed to the ground.

"Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari!" the small woman cried, stomping her foot at each word, and with the word the crater under the man got bigger and bigger, slowly pounding him into the ground. The necklace of purple beads and bone white teeth glowing each time. The girl then smiled and bowed slightly to as she looked to the inhabitants of the camp that the hanyou had stormed into. "I'm really sorry about this," the girl said, a slight embarrassment could be seen on her flushed cheeks, "Inu-Yasha is quite brash and rude by he means well, really he does."

"Kagome!" came a male voice from not to far away and shortly after that a female's, "Kagome-chan!"

Rin burst through the crowd and gripped onto the woman's legs, "Kagome-sama!!" she wailed and when the rest of the Inu gang burst into the small area of Rand's camp silence issued shortly after.

"Rin-chan?" a small form, covered almost head to toe in cloth. Rin blinked large brown eyes at the small bundle of cloth,

"Shippo-chan? Is that you under all of that?" Now it was the rest of the Inu gang to blink, but it was Inu-Yasha who spoke,

"Where the hell is Sesshoumaru, brat?!?"

**_TBC_**


	7. Chapter Six

**When Worlds Collide**

**Six**

_A/N: Yeah, so I don't think that I have much to say on this one. Only that I hope that you enjoy it as always!_

Rin and the hanyou sat across the fire from each other, one wearing the trademark glare of death and the other wearing a look that told the older one that the scum beneath the nastiest pond had more status than him. It was quite funny actually, just because the look came from a small six year old girl.

"Feh!" Inu-Yasha huffed and turned his head to the side and stuck his nose in the air, "Whatever, brat."

"Hope Sesshoumaru-sama comes to get me soon so I can tell him that you were mean to me," she stated and stuck out her tongue out at him.

The hanyou snorted again and returned the gesture, "Let me give you a little reality check, brat, your precious 'Sesshoumaru-sama' is a heartless bastard. He could care less what happens to one small inferior little girl."

The comment that Inu-Yasha made seemed to have no effect on the small child, "You're just jealous because he cares for this 'one small inferior little girl' more than he does his own brother," she snapped back.

Inu-Yasha's large golden eyes narrow dangerously proving to the hanyou that the child had hit a very sore spot on his ego. "Watch what you say, pup, or your next breath might be your last," he hissed, upset that this small girl had seen right through him. He was jealous, but he'd be damned if he admitted that to anyone besides himself.

Nynaeve cleared her throat and tried to break some of the hostile tension between the two of them, "Well seems you already know each other I guess all that's left is to tell us how all of you met. Just pray that you weren't the ones who abandoned to poor child and left her for Trolloc food." Just for affect she added a little bit of venom to her voice.

Before the hanyou could open his mouth one of the girls, Sango, the Wisdom thought her name was, spoke, "Rin is not our responsibility, though that is no excuse to leave her behind. We had no idea that she was with Sesshoumaru at the time that we..." she trailed off as if thinking about how to phrase her next words. She sighed and let out a nervous laugh, "Actually we're not quite sure how we got here."

Kagome raised her hand as if they were going to call upon her to speak next before blushing sheepishly and dropping it quickly, "Where is here, by the way?"

Mat blinked at her, "You're lost?"

The girl seemed to blush more, "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

Inu-Yasha snorted, "We're NOT lost, I followed Tenseiga's sent and this is where it led me." He glared once more at the child, "So hand it over, runt."

Rin stood up and shook a fist at him, her temper getting the better of her, "My name is Rin, R I N! Not pup! Not runt!" Then she seemed to calm herself and gave him a sweet smile that put him on his toes, "Until you call me by the right name I will no longer talk to you. So there." Then she turned on her heal and strolled to her bedroll as if she had not a care in the world.

The dark haired man finally spoke up, "It must run in the family."

Kagome cast him a confused look, "What must, Miroku?"

The monk smiled, "Being unable to call women by their given names."

"Sesshoumaru-sama calls be by my name," a small muffled voice spoke up from under the mound of blankets that Rin had burrowed under.

Miroku laughed, "You must be a special case then, child."

Sango cleared her throat, using the act to try and change the conversation, "So where do you think he is?" she asked not saying who she meant.

InuYasha snorted, "Sesshoumaru? Hopefully his rotting carcass is at the bottom of some river."

Nynaeve gasped in shock, "Aren't the two of you brothers? What a horrid thing to say about one of your own family."

InuYasha laughed and glared at her, "Half brother, and only family. Look, woman, it's none of your damned business but the world is better off without that bastard. Trust me."

**_SS_**

Sesshoumaru slowly walked the streets of the crowed town, doing his best to try and not kill those who bumped into him without an apology. He growled low in his throat as three young children came up to him and ran around his legs, almost tripping him up.

"Help, help!" the little girl screamed as the two boys chased her in circles. She gripped the fabric of his pants and shifted from left to right as the other children did the same.

"Come on, little girl," one of the boys leered, "we won't make you eat too many worms this time!"

The girl squealed and bolted as the boys ran after her. Sesshoumaru sigh and with all the speed in the world reached out and gripped the back of the girl's ratty dress in his hand easily lifting her off her feet. "Enough," he order and the boys stopped dead in their tracks look up at him with shocked dirty faces.

Sesshoumaru's lip curled up in distaste, "Doesn't your mother ever bathe you?"

The girl bit her lip, still dangling off the ground but seemed unafraid of him, "She doesn't have the time," she whispered under her breath.

One white eyebrow arched itself, "Doesn't have the time to bathe you or doesn't have the time to care for her offspring?"

"She's our mother too!" the shorter of the boys spoke up.

The demon took in their appearances, from the torn and dirty cloths to red haired girl and the two blond boys. His nose twitched under in face covering, "Different fathers." He stated, not asking, just simply stating the truth. "So your mother whores herself," he added, tasting bile in the back of his throat.

The girl pouted, "It isn't like that!" she shook her fist at him. "Mother tries her best to care for us, she does!"

He opened his mouth to silence the when his caught a faint smell, it was difficult to determine with all the other human filth around but it was unmistakable. Only because he had never passed this way before the only one else that had such a small smell of him was Rin.

His amber eyes widened and he brought the child closer to him giving her a little shake, "There was a girl here. Small with dark eyes and hair. Have you seen her?" he demanded, shake the child once again.

She squealed and began to struggle in his grip, "I see lots of little girls! Most are just passing by. On their way north."

His nodded and dropped her, not bother to see if she was alright before turning towards the north and running quickly out of the town trying to get away from all the other human smells that was bothering his nose too much to really find out what direction she actually went.

He stood facing the wide open plains and with the village at his back he took a deep breath, almost crying out in relief when he once more caught her very faint sent. And for the first time in his life he allowed himself to smile, his Rin was alive and unhurt. At least for now.

_Oh. My. God! That was soooo hard to write and I am very unhappy with this chapter, but I had to get it out of the way so I could move on. Writer's block sucks sour frog ass. I'm sorry that it was so fucking short, but I ran out of time to write it so I just stopped. Hopefully it won't take me three more months to get the next part up and running. I promise that it will be better! _

_Victoria Wolf, this one is for you! I'm sure that I already told you this but here it is again, if it wasn't for you I'm sure that I would have stopped writing this one ages ago! Best of loves!_


	8. Chapter Seven Part One

**When Worlds Collide** **Seven (Part One)** _A/N: It took me a while, but here it is! So sorry for the delay on this one, but I accidentally saved over this chapter with the next one. So I had to re-type it! Gods, I feel like a dork! Ms. Vickie, I still love ya! XD_

Mat slowly woke, blinking a few times to get his eyes adjusted o the glare of the sun that peeked through the canopy of trees. He sighed and shifted, carefully moving the small girl that had crawled into his bed roll earlier that morning. She stirred and snuggled closer to the young man, her tiny fist tightly clutching his green night shirt before opening her large brown eyes and looked at him.

She smiled and her eyes glistened brightly with unshed tears. "Sometimes," she whispered softly, once more her voice seemed much older than her years, "before I open my eyes, I think that Sesshoumaru-sama will be there."

Mat tried not to frown; she was too young to hold so much sorrow inside of her heart. He slowly reached up and brushed the tangled bangs for her forehead and offered her a smile, but somehow he found it impossible to put any real meaning behind it.

"But I know that Mat-chan could never be Rin's Sesshoumaru-sama," a lone tear slipped down her cheek.

"I am sorry, Rin," he whispered back, not knowing what else to say. For once in is life he was completely speechless in front of a female.

She shook her head, "Rin doesn't want Mat-chan to be Sesshoumaru-sama. Sesshoumaru-sama smells different than Mat-chan."

This time he found it within himself to offer her a real smile, "So, I'm ok just the way that I am?"

She giggled, careful to be quiet as to not wake anyone who still might be sleeping, "Aa! You're ok! If Rin could have everything she would have both Sesshoumaru-sama AND Mat-chan!"

Mat brushed his sword calloused hands through her sleep mussed hair, "And if you could have just one?" He silently dreaded the answer, yet hoped for it at the same time for many, many reasons. The group that she was now traveling with was not known for its safety. Sure, it WAS safe, but everyone here knew how to fight in some shape or form, and the little girl knew very little of self-defense.

She looked at him with those eyes that seemed once again older than anyone he had ever met. For a long moment she just looked to him before speaking in hushed tones, as if she was afraid to put a voice to her feelings. "If Sesshoumaru-sama never comes... can Rin stay with you?"

Mat inwardly cursed his luck, but as it was with his luck, he also blessed it because the small child that they had rescued was so much more than what she appeared to be. "Of course, you didn't even have to ask," he said, trying to keep the fear of what might become of her out of his voice.

She smiled, her entire face lighting up with joy before she untangled her arms from around the blankets and encircling his neck, hugging him with all of her strength. "Arigato!" she squealed in absolute glee, her tone leaving him no doubt that she had said 'thank you.'

_**SS**_

It was raining again, the sheets of water pouring down from the sky with vengeance to all that stood upon the land. It swept into his eyes, temporally blinding him with its intenseness from time to time. It bogged down his clothes, causing them to stick upon his muscular frame and hang in heavy folds trying to drag him to the sodden ground with its weight. It soaked through the wrappings on his face and hair, clung to the twisted cloth that encased his long thick braid, causing the wet rope to rasp in slight stings whenever it beat upon his back.

Yet, he refused to slow his pace, refused to let the storm prove itself stronger than he.

For the Gods themselves could never keep him from what was rightfully his.

_**TBC...**_

_A/N: The reason why this chapter is so short, I mean, even short for me, is because, when was having to rewrite it, the end proved to be hard to write than the first one... SoooOOOoo Chapter Seven Part Two will (hopefully) be up in the next few nights! And also since Part One and Part Two could easily be separated, I thought it best to stop here and work more on the action shit coming up. Because I KNOW some of you have waited FAR too long for this fic to get updated (:cough: Victoria Wolf) But that's ok! I thank you soooo much for sticking with me!_

_Also, this part is NOT proof read! I just wanted to put it up to make you all happy!_

_Kisses all around!_

_V._


End file.
